


Manners of Control

by liketolaugh



Series: Speak [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the HP stuff happened, Angst, But this stuff happened also, Crossover, Fusion-type crossover, Gen, Mana was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, So was Neah, Tyki is a death eater, Tyki is freaking pissed okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is ten years old when Tyki Mikk finds them. He hadn't even known they were running. That doesn't save him, of course, and it doesn't save Mana Walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners of Control

It was a Sunday.

Allen was sitting on the bed of the inn room, kicking his bare feet and scowling at the ground.

"Mana," he complained. "Go to sleep, for fuck's sake. What're you doing?"

Mana smiled at him cheerily, bent over a book with the _goddamn light on._ "Now, now, Allen, don't be so irritable. I'm just reading quietly. I can even turn the light off if you like."

Allen scowled. "You'll wake me up when you change for bed," he muttered. Allen was a light sleeper, and it wouldn't have been the first time it happened.

It was just his luck, Allen figured, that the man who had rescued him from the streets - from the fear of other people and of his own 'demonic powers' - was a _night owl._ Allen huffed. And a lot of good magic did if you spent all your time with Muggles.

Mana chuckled. "Alright, alright. I can finish in the morning."

He closed the book and started to slide it aside, but paused as a knock came at the door. Allen scowled harder; he was _exhausted,_ he just wanted to _go the fuck to sleep._

"Wait here," Mana told Allen with a bright smile, and Allen scowled at him, too. He stood up and crossed the room to open the door. "Hel-"

Allen couldn't see who was on the other side, but he could see Mana freeze, stiffening like someone had touched him with a live wire. Allen frowned.

"Hello, Mana Walker," came a smooth voice from the other side. "I hate to drop in unannounced, but I was given to understand that you were in the area, and… I couldn't resist."

"T-Tyki-" Mana stuttered, sounding shocked and alarmed. Allen frowned harder and stood up.

"I see you remember me," the voice observed cheerfully. "Good, that will make things easier. Step aside, if you will."

The voice didn't wait for Mana to obey, and Mana was pushed aside unceremoniously, revealing a tall, dark man with wavy hair and a wizard's hat, with a wand clasped casually in his gloved hand. Allen bristled.

"Hey!" he snapped irately. "Who the hell are you?"

The man's eyes fell on him, and an almost comical expression of surprise came upon his face, quickly being replaced by a look of calculation, and then, more slowly, unfettered delight.

"I see you've been busy!" he - Tyki? - said cheerfully. "That's wonderful, Mana, truly. I'm happy for you."

Mana reached for his wand, but Tyki flicked his before he could grab it, and it flew into Tyki's hand, where it was tucked into his pocket. Mana froze, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ah-ah, none of that," Tyki scolded. "I've come here on old business, you see, Mana."

"Mana?" Allen was starting to turn wary; Tyki had the air of a predator, and there was something deadly about the gleam of his eyes. "What's going on? Who is this guy?"

Mana's eyes flicked to Allen, and far from the cheerful madness he was used to seeing in them, they looked cornered and fearful and confused. Allen tensed further.

"Allen-"

_"Silencio."_

Mana's mouth kept moving for only a few seconds before he clapped his hand over his mouth, startled and frightened. Allen rounded on Tyki, furious.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" he spat. (He hated people who got a kick out of messing with Mana.) Tyki smiled at him, gaze thoughtful.

"I like you, boy," he decided. "And I have to admit, Mana, I don't think this could get more perfect." He turned away from Allen, as if he were insignificant, and though Allen hated to admit it, he was right; there probably wasn't anything Allen could do against him. "Do you remember what happened to Neah, Mana?" Mana's eyes filled with confusion, and then clarity and terror. "Yes? Good." He turned to Allen and pointed his wand at him. Allen stiffened and started to jerk away, but then- _"Imperio."_

Allen stopped. He stopped moving, stopped thinking - his mind separated from his body and he was floating, thoughts foggy and slow.

As if from a great distance, he saw Tyki turn back to Mana, smiling broadly.

"I don't usually use such elementary curses, but- _Finite. Locomotor Mortis."_

The first spell released the Silencio, the second locked his legs together; he fell to the ground and barely caught himself with his hands, and his eyes were wild.

"Wh-what are you- Why- I don't-"

 _"Langlock."_ Mana stopped talking and resorted to making a sound that was half cry and half sob, eyes desperate. Tyki's eyes had gone cold. "You and Neah nearly tore our organization apart, Mana. It was the beginning of the end. As far as I'm concerned, this is the _least_ I can do." He smiled. "I have, after all, spent fifteen years hunting you down."

He turned to Allen.

"Listen, boy - I want to hear him scream." He reached into his pocket. "You look too young to have your own wand, but I'm sure his will do just as well. Take it."

Allen saw himself reach out to take Mana's wand from Tyki's hand, and Tyki smirked. Mana let out a quiet, desperate noise.

"Good. Now, hurt him. In any way you can think of." Tyki's smirk widened until it looked almost manic. _"Have fun."_

Allen could think of a lot of ways to hurt someone.

He worked through them, one by one, mechanically, detached from his actions and from Mana's cries, Tyki's laughter. Most of them, the ones he'd learned from Muggles, didn't need the wand he'd borrowed. A few did.

Allen didn't really process anything - not what he was doing, not Mana's responses, nothing about anything that was going on - until Mana caught his eye.

Allen had never seen such a hateful look, never from Mana and definitely not from Mana to him. A glare, confused but wild and furious, with tears in his eyes, the screams coming from his mouth growing more and more hoarse-

Allen faltered.

"Ah." Tyki sighed heavily. "I suppose playtime's over, if you're starting to resist, boy. Very well- Step back."

Allen did, but it was starting to sink in, what had just happened. The sound of Mana's screams echoed, again and again, in his ears, even though he'd stopped - he was panting now.

_"Finite."_

Mana gasped for breath and panted harder, slumping against the ground, but he didn't speak, though he'd been released from the curses he'd been under.

"This was fun, Mana, but it's time to end it. Boy - the Severing Charm should do nicely."

_No- no- no!_

Allen's hand shook as he raised Mana's wand, eyes fixed on Mana's. Mana was staring at him, dazed, tired, hurting- and then he smiled.

"I love you, Allen."

_Stop! Stop! Stop! NOW!_

_"Diffindo."_

Allen's eyes never left Mana's as the spell severed his head from his shoulders.

In the next moment, Allen felt the Imperio release him; his knees gave way and he slumped to the ground, staring at Mana, frozen and panting for breath that wouldn't come. He felt Tyki kneel beside him and didn't even look at him.

Tyki moved around in front of him, and Allen stared at him sightlessly, gaze fixed on where Mana's face laid behind him. Tyki smiled, tapping his wand gently on Allen's forehead, just above his left eye.

"I have to say, boy - I hope we meet again. _Diabolus est vorticem."_


End file.
